Pojedynek
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Spotkanie Harry'ego Pottera z Voldemortem przy udziale insynuacji całej masy anime i kilku bajek.


**Pojedynek**

Autor: Zilidya

Beta: MichiurK

Rodzaj: Parodia

Anime i bajki użyczone: Dragon Ball, Sailor Senshi Moon, Slayers, X/1999, Yattaman, Pokemon, Dawno temu w trawie, Shrek.

Wielka bitwa o Hogwart.

Wszyscy czekają na decydujące starcie Harry'ego Pottera i Voldemorta.

Voldemort gdzieś tam się plącze po błoniach Hogwartu.

Harry wdrapuje się na pagórek i wrzeszczy ile powietrza w płucach, rozglądając się.

— Voldemort! Voldemort! Ty, no ludziska czekają! Mieliśmy walkę odwalić, a ty gdzieś znikasz! Voldemort, no gdzie jesteś?

Mroczny Czarodziej powoli wchodzi na pagórek zajadając chipsy.

— Idę, idę! Przestań wrzeszczeć, bo ci za to nie płacą. — Czarny Pan nie wiele robi sobie ze zbiegowiska.

— Ty, no gdzie żeś był? — Dopytuje się Harry.

— Spoko, spoko. Na chipsach byłem.

— Tobie tylko chipsy w głowie. Wiesz ile to kalorii? W szaty nie wejdziesz — zauważa Złoty Chłopiec.

— Co ty powiesz? Czy ja jestem głupi? Czy ja ci wyglądam na durnia? — Oburzony Tom odrzuca paczkę, stając dumnie wyprostowany przed nastolatkiem.

—To pytanie retoryczne? Muszę odpowiadać? — Harry z wielkim wysiłkiem próbuje powstrzymać się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem, ale przegrywa.

Harry ciągle się śmieje, więc Voldemort cierpliwie czeka, tupiąc aż ten skończy i kontynuuje:

— Ja tu haruję najwięcej z was — rzuca nagle Voldemort.

— No, co ty? — Harry udaje, że mu wierzy z minką niewiniątka.

— Avery wyraźnie wszystko olewa i nie raczy nawet się ruszyć z Ministerstwa. Nott niczego chyba nie bierze na poważnie, a Rookwood zachowuje się jakby był na kinderbalu. Nie mówiąc już o reszcie. Tylko z Malfoyem można fajnie się zabawić. Piwko wypić, facetów poderwać…hmmm.

— Tobie tylko Malfoy się marzy.

— Ach…jego miotła…Ten ciąg. — Voldemort rozmarzył się, więc Harry wtrąca się w tej chwili.

— Wiesz może ja ostatnio czegoś nie kumam, ale chyba mieliśmy walczyć?

— Dobrze kumasz? Lepiej uważaj nauczyłem się paru nowych czarów. — Ocknął się nagle Czarny Pan

— Odwal się! Ja też znam kilka! — Oburzył się chłopak.

Harry przygotowuje się do rzucenia zaklęcia krzycząc:

— _KAMEHAMEHA!_

Czar upada na ziemię i turla się, nie czyniąc nikomu krzywdy.

— Trochę ci nie wyszło. — Pełna powaga na twarzy Voldemorta.

— Trochę? — pyta brunet zdruzgotany.

— Po to tyle kasy na pornole wydałeś dla tego swojego Miszcza, a teraz przed ludźmi taki obciach robisz? Teraz ja ci pokażę co to prawdziwa magia. _World Shaking!_

W stronę przeciwnika poleciała kula magii w kształcie planety Uran. Harry uchyla się w stylu Matrixa i wrzeszczy:

— Tej, uważaj prawie byś mi zniszczył mój ulubiony sweterek.

— Gdzie masz miecz? — pyta nagle Voldemort, nie przejmując się brakiem trafienia.

Zakłopotany Harry grzebie butem w ziemi, zanim w końcu odpowiedział.

— Zapomniałem szyfru do pieczęci ochronnej.

— Wiesz co, ręce opadają? To ja idę na chipsy. Są dużo lepsze od ciebie.

Voldemort powoli odchodzi, a Harry pada na kolana i jęczy.

— Hej! Nie idź jeszcze? Nie zostawiaj mnie tu samego! Nikt mnie nie kocha! Niech mnie ktoś przytuli!

Voldemort zawraca i daje mu chusteczkę. Słychać smarkanie.

— Do kogo z tym tekstem? Trzeba się było pokręcić koło chłopaków, a nie przeszkadzać mi w rozwalaniu świata — poucza chłopaka, gdy ten zwraca mu zasmarkaną chusteczkę.

— Jedynym chłopakiem jakiego lubiłem, był Cedrik, a ty go…— znacząco przesunął ręką wzdłuż szyi.

Voldemort wyraźnie zdenerwowany wyciąga „coś".

— Ty mi tu o moralności nie ględź! Mieliśmy walczyć!

— Toć prawda, prawda.

Voldemort robi kilka wygibasów w stylu akrobatów z cyrku.

— Księżycowa medytacja!

Harry drętwieje, siada i zaczyna medytować.

— Yatta! Yatta! Yattaman! — Voldemort skacze uradowany, wiwatując.

Harry zaczyna nagle szeptać:

— _Ciemność poza zmierzchem_

_Szkarłat poza płynącą krwią_

_Pogrzebany w strumieniu czasu_

_W jego potężne imię_

_Składam śluby ciemnościom_

_Wszyscy głupcy, którzy wejdą mi w drogę_

_Zostaną zniszczeni_

_Przez moją i twoją potęgę_

_Pikachu — wybieram się!_

Voldemort pomimo starań zostaje trafiony potężną błyskawicą. Pada martwy.

Dumny Harry zwraca się do zebranych czarodziei u stóp wzniesienia.

— Światło wygrało. Świat został uratowany. Jakimś cudem.

Koniec.

2


End file.
